


分手八九年他在台上说爱我

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 分手前后，泷泽待他一样，做爱是你情我愿，可就连生病时的照顾也别无二致。既然如此，当年狠下心来把合法做爱变成约炮又是为了什么。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文如其名是比较雷的类型，含有性爱描写场景，因为时间很长了大致重新排了下格式补齐了章节。

千秋场结束，各路staff清扫现场遗留下的彩带、气球，今井翼跟在泷泽后面一路跟众人鞠躬，演出服贴在身上有黏腻的触感，他忍住要发作的洁癖，在最后关头才变跑步冲进了浴室。  
一帘之隔外就是泷泽的浴室，而他十五分钟前还在free talk环节说起这件事，假意表达了深切的遗憾之情，果然引得饭一阵起哄。  
泷泽一如既往地不答应，反驳了两句，还有些跳脚，调笑着撒娇不让人继续说下去。  
不过台上答不答应现在都不作数了，今井翼面无表情地想，他们早就分了手。  
这样算来，也许台上说过的我爱你更多吧，光是末场一天就至少说了三次，爱歌，free talk，终场时牵手再说，泷泽的我也爱你接得很快，于是在嘴炮程度上又被S了一回。  
今井翼有时候想，他至少是真情实意得回复过自己说的我爱你的。

做艺人，开巡回，沿途会场不能保障一模一样的高标准严要求，今井翼过了宁脏不屈的年纪了，即使觉得浴室灰扑扑一片看不出哪儿干净，他也洗得下去。  
他三下五除二将自己剥了个干净，就穿着他眼里只有七八十岁泡澡堂子的老大爷才会喜欢的宽横条拖鞋踩进了浴缸，莲蓬头泻下的水比体温稍微高一点点，打在皮肤上就觉得不够温暖。  
又是一年巡回落幕，他照例哭鼻子，哭得眼睛都有点疼，闭眼还有点酸涩。  
巡回落幕了，演完了台上和和美美，再回到八九个月不相见的惯例中去。  
不，其实还是有点不一样的，至少踏进浴室的脚步就不一样。  
不知道什么时候推门进来的泷泽踩进积了浅水的浴缸里，侧过身体和今井翼贴在一起，今井翼往下瞥了一眼，了然地想到，很精神嘛。  
吻很快落下来，三十好几了，两个人都不太保养唇部，声嘶力竭了俩小时，干燥的死皮很快被唇与唇之间交换的唾液浸湿而变得柔软，今井翼闭着眼睛享受温情的亲吻，手却不安分地从泷泽硬邦邦的腹肌滑下去，一把捞住对方发硬的性器，在尖头按压几下。  
来自泷泽的吻突然暴烈起来，唇舌交织缠绕，啧啧水声在脑袋里被放大了好几倍。今井翼被亲得晕呼呼的，本想说两句让你来偷袭你还真来，又觉得亲吻太舒服，加倍努力勾住了滑溜的舌头。  
一吻结束，他扶住浴缸边沿艰难地蹲下来，泷泽五指按在他头皮上，撂开碎头发，迫使今井翼稍微仰起头找准角度慢慢将柱身吞了进去。泷泽在情人间的风评实在优秀，十几岁时就有姑娘在节目里明目张胆地赞他小小年纪功夫了得。  
……今井翼吞吐着逐渐变大的柱身，心不在焉地想到泷泽连在此处都天赋过人。他稍微走了个神，抓紧头皮的手就收紧了，先前他仔细舔弄的性器小幅度顶弄起来，他舌头也不动了，呜咽着迎着泷泽挺身而咽得更深。细密的水柱浇在背上已经显得发凉，泷泽加大力道猛地拉出又挺进，在爆发之前退出了今井翼的口腔。白色液体喷在今井翼脸上，泷泽就把他弄起来亲，舌头肆虐过每个角落，亲得今井翼不再被腥臊味道呛到，泷泽拍拍他肩膀示意他转过身去面朝墙壁，一只手指就跟着流过的水珠伸进后穴里。  
泷泽在今井翼后面用力戳了几下，听到他一阵惊呼，满意地问，“今天怎么这么安静？”  
今井翼说，“有点累。”泷泽掰过他额头用嘴唇贴了一下，觉得一切正常，就说，“那我们快点做完，等下还要跟staff去吃饭。”  
话说得稳，三根手指已经放进去搅动，和肠壁勾出的液体淅淅沥沥混合着热水滚下，今井翼被撩得喘息不止，他把脸贴上冰凉的瓷砖，勉强拉回了未出口不成调的呻吟。  
他也涨得发疼，性器抵在墙上划来划去，画了一道水痕。  
被开拓的过程出乎意料地难熬，即使在巡回期两人做的频率比分开的时候高太多，巡演的强度也让人束手束脚。  
泷泽顶进来的时候，今井翼才想到巡演他妈的结束了。结果就是这一记顶得毫不留情，没个停顿就全部插进来了，今井翼忍不住靠了一声，感受到性器在肠道里微微跳动。顶得太猛，整个人好像被贯穿，他一下子腿软，被泷泽抱住腰大幅度出入起来。  
泷泽对他说，“掰好了。”，今井翼就双手掰开手感极佳的臀部，给爱人展示他的洞如何敞开，如何吞吐下与之尺寸不符的性器，穴口开开合合被操弄得发红，站立式背后位让泷泽横扫千军，一下下顶进最深处，囊袋结结实实打在今井翼臀肉间。  
今井翼心里想，“艹，一点长进都没”，嘴上说，“泷泽……用力……插我……啊……”，变了调的呻吟变得甜腻。泷泽器大，虽说不上活好，情动时胡乱动作也能给人快乐，今井翼只觉得要被开肠剖肚，快感好像能透过神经末梢传递到腹部，不然他怎么仿佛被贯穿？  
泷泽掐着他的腰往性器上送，今井翼眼前阵阵发黑，完整的话也说不出来，肉棒完全嵌进他身体里，反复与肠肉厮磨翻弄，摩擦过他最敏感的地方，酥麻感从尾椎骨四散开来。他掰着臀肉的手已经有些撑不住了，泷泽恶意在他屁股上抽了一掌，爽得今井翼哆哆嗦嗦先缴了一次。  
他肠道一下子绞得死紧，泷泽几乎射出来，抽出湿答答的性器把今井翼翻了个面，让今井翼环住他脖颈，整个人勾在他身上，就着正面整根捅进去。  
今井翼没了支点，不由得坐得更深，发出一声轻叹，泷泽又涨大一圈的性器在他身体里打转，内壁的皱褶被生生撑开，无情地磨弄脆弱的肠道。今井翼低下头去，看见泷泽充分勃起的肉根进入自己的身体，这样富有侵略性的占有，而他被顶得一颠一颠，沉溺在欲海里，心甘情愿的被占有。  
紧密相拥让抽插的幅度变得很小，性器像铁块一样，蹭着他的前列腺，为他带来颤栗的无上快感。  
泷泽将今井翼靠在墙上，让他把双腿摆在自己肩上，以惊人的力量一捅到底，柔软的甬道痉挛般收缩，如此动作了五六下，今井翼尖叫着喊，“慢点”，泷泽死命抵住那一处，让今井翼发出另一声尖叫，在这动听的情语中缴枪收兵。  
然后他扶住腿脚发软的今井翼，用手带出了射在里面的液体，握着今井翼握着自己的手又射了一次。

今井翼被做得不太好，收兵宴吃得神游天外，在回去的车上被泷泽牵上面包车直接运回家再做，到最后完全脱力求泷泽放他下来，也只将性器吞得更深了。  
今井翼在昏过去之前最后想的，既不是泷泽贯穿他所带来的简直灭顶的快感，也不是被做太多略有不满，他思索一个问题已经许久了。  
分手前后，泷泽待他一样，做爱是你情我愿，可就连生病时的照顾也别无二致。  
既然如此，当年狠下心来把合法做爱变成约炮又是为了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

今井翼在九点被泷泽叫醒，在睡梦间懵头被泷泽套上了衣服，跟在泷泽后头出了门眼神才流转起来，发现他被泷泽套了格子裤黑马甲，顿时有些哭笑不得。  
眼神飘到两步前的泷泽身上，泷泽难得放过了通常打扮，蓝条纹的衬衫妥帖地裹在身上，最上面的扣子歪在一边，露出锁骨下方一个红红的牙印。  
今井翼稍微笑了一下，找回了腰上一片青紫的平衡感。

经纪人在公寓楼下静候，看见两人一前一后的出来，不由感叹了句，“好久没能一接接俩了，你俩当年还那么亲密。”他瞥了一眼两人装束，又接了句，“你别说，这样一看，还真是挺搭的。”  
今井翼心里对这情侣装一样的衣服有鬼，倒是泷泽抢先一步答了是啊，打开面包车的门先上去了。

两人各占了一排，听经纪人絮絮叨叨地交代了拍摄顺序，三本杂志，两个访谈，做完了这一阵团活就算告一段落。  
今井翼估计了下时间，靠在车枕上心安理得地补眠，脑袋随着行驶一点一点的，拐弯时也拗成奇怪的造型，看样子是真的累了，怎样也未醒过来。  
铃声叮叮咚咚地飘扬在狭小的车厢间，他胡乱摸索了一阵，指尖碰到手机，闭着眼睛划了一记就放到耳边。  
给他递电话的泷泽就听到他说“嗯”“有空”“过几天去看她”，更在意的还是满脸疲惫的人按着太阳穴不放的手。他等着今井翼讲完了又接下手机来放到一边，不顾坐在位子上往后看的姿势有些勉强，开口问，“是姐姐么？”  
今井翼腹诽了一句，叫得这么亲热，又不是你姐姐。就答，“是啊，她说明菜病了，一会拍完照我去看看她。”  
“嗯？要紧吗？需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，小孩子发烧撒撒娇，真有事我哪儿还能坐在这？”他挺挺背坐直，发现车已经停了一阵了，“经纪人呢？”  
泷泽一本正经地答，“买早餐去了，他看你睡得熟，驳回了我下车吃饭的提议。”转而有些委屈，“到底是谁家的经纪人哦，胳膊肘往外拐。”  
今井翼乐了，“你就贫，这么能干的家伙分给你就偷着乐吧。到时候又轮着圈换，看你由奢入俭要不要哭。”  
他定了下神，想起泷泽不是会揪着他打电话扯淡一堆的人，扫了一回电话里的事，了然地开口，“刚刚电话里说到想恋爱……”。  
泷泽终于等到了感兴趣的话题，马不停蹄地点点头，等着今井翼接完“之前聊天时随口说起的，姐姐当真了，还想介绍人给我。”  
泷泽诧异，“女孩子？”  
“咳，男孩子……我已经回绝了，这工作忙起来哪能恋爱啊，我都自身难保。”  
“你想找个什么样的？”  
“不知道啊，不太需要我照顾的吧……不说这个了，早餐怎么还不来QAQ”  
泷泽不给他转话题，盯着他的眼睛问他，“我怎么样？”

今井翼心里咯噔一声，系统警报尖锐地回荡在耳蜗里，不详的预感惊涛骇浪般涌起，还没组织好回答，经纪人大剌剌开了门，将打包的早餐塞到泷泽怀里，“快吃快吃，等下开车了晃。”  
两人就默默无语地分了食物，塞完重新上路了。

今天的拍摄企划是为了配合巡演，说到底是为了发售DVD而提前做宣传，斯达夫提的问题也多半是一路感受，新企划受了什么影响，对组合下一次活动有什么计划之类的，今井翼一一答了，在闪光灯面前晃得快瞎了。  
最后一套衣服是西装，一黑一白，搭了底色是灰色红色为辅的领带。  
今井翼推开衣帽间的门就看见泷泽在跟领带较劲儿，左调右调还是有个角突兀地掉在外边，他上去拆了结三下五除二重系了一个温莎牛顿结，将刚刚那个问题浮出的心惊忘了大半。  
他是下意识就想答来着，可惜不是群众以为的答案，也不会是泷泽要听的东西。  
他想答“不合适”。  
不合适先生为了镜子里漂亮的领带又亲了他一口。


	3. Chapter 3

日程很实在，它显示团活告一段落，意思就是会分开很久。  
杂志取材后泷泽开车送今井翼去姐姐家，之后两人果然没了联系。  
今井翼看手机的频率从一天一看到一天三十看，到最后他觉得他简直魔怔了，随手把手机一飞换件衣服一头扎进了舞蹈教室。  
算算日头他们分开八年，除去中间两年他飞在西班牙，余下的六年倒也跟泷泽一路睡到了今天。  
属于双人团，最大的好处是恋爱时也无人发觉，最坏的地方也是这点。  
他们分手八年，大街小巷贴着两人亲密的照片，拥抱和亲吻并不间断，走到哪儿，都脱不掉组合的名字。  
如果说分手两年，一回来就跟人上床是因为积蓄了整整两年的思念和对欲望的妥协，那么睡到第八年呢？  
不管今井翼心里住了多少只鬼，泷泽待他的方式倒是一直没变。  
分开时定期发消息，内容在今井翼眼里无异于“yoooooooo翼我们来一发！”  
我真是一个好田螺姑娘，今井翼心累。  
年轻时看人跳弗朗明戈，只觉得节奏明快，热烈又张扬，翩飞的裙摆是炙热的情意。它像燃烧的火焰，挑起每一颗躁动的心。  
后来真正学习了，才看得见舞者怒收的眉头，听得见咔哒声响里不言自明的愤怒与无助。  
今井翼也不知道他在烦躁些什么，也许是他烦了单纯上床的关系，也许是他渴望着别的东西。  
比如说，一位真正的伴侣。  
八年前两人年纪太小，事务所绝不容囿恋情，因此被掐灭的火苗比比皆是。他俩和别人不一样，不仅内部消化，而且直到分手后，同期的朋友还不由分说将他们划做一对。  
如果当真演得如此传神，他又怎么会觉得不被爱，最终不得不狼狈分手以告终呢。  
God knows.  
这一天今井翼接到前辈东山的邀请，去了附近赫赫有名的KTV，同行的还有几位前辈的好友。  
他辈份最低，又不擅长推辞，等到反映过来，醉意已经写在脸上。  
他向几位前辈请示要去洗手间清醒一下，前辈们谈着艺能界头等级别的大事，挥挥手就放他去。  
今井翼放完水就整个人被压在了墙面上。

背后人硬挺的衣角戳得今井翼痒痒的，他被强势地按在双臂之间，来人显然不比他高，力气却很大，制得他无法动弹，熟悉的啃咬落在脖颈间。泷泽在他耳边嗅了几下，一脸不满意，“酒味好重。”  
今井翼仰起头，崩起的青筋连动到锁骨，酒意上头话也说不利索，“你怎么在这？”  
“跟朋友聚餐，看到你了。”，啃咬更加用力，仿佛他是一道上好的佳肴，牙齿的碾咬远远不够，还要来回反复舔弄，一块好好的皮肉，让泷泽咬出情欲的红色，再吮吸一口缓解疼痛。  
标准的给一巴掌再给一颗红枣。  
没咬几口，下面一根已经顶起来，隔着衣物在今井翼腿间顶弄，一只手就要探进他大开的门户，别的男声惊叫着开门来又退了出去。  
想想也是，任何人推门进来，看见一个背影坐着反复挺弄的动作，都不会有什么善意的联想。  
今井翼被这一声拉回了神智，伸手推了泷泽一下，力道没收好，竟硬生生推开了他。  
他心里不高兴，这是在外面，好在人没进来，要是看清了面孔，他们还要不要见人了？  
泷泽一手捞起今井翼的腰，几步拖进隔间里就委屈下来，“你推开我。”他看今井翼脸色不好，以为他怕被别人看到，又软下声来说，“好嘛，我好久没见你了，帮我嘛。”诱哄着今井翼伸手握住滚烫的性器。  
今井翼无声地妥协了，感受着性器上突起的青筋，合掌握住紫红的肉柱上下动作起来，时快时慢地滑动，滑到顶端时在龟头上打圈。泷泽的呼吸急促起来，催赶着“快一点……握紧我”，暗下的嗓音如情人絮语，他站在原地没动，顶端已经溢出透明的液体。今井翼觉得他快到了，加快了手中的速度，手却被按住，挺翘的性器直接拍在他脸上，泷泽等不及哄他了，“翼……”。今井翼含进去一点，泷泽觉得还不够，硬了太久的器官被温暖潮湿的口腔紧紧裹住，挺身尽根没入，入侵的动作变得越来越激烈，每回顶进都深深地抵在喉咙。今井翼被他粗暴的动作哽的眼泪掉下来，泷泽最后一记深入，顶得前所未有的深，白色的体液直接射在了喉咙里，一口咽不下去的部分顺着今井翼唇角流下来，他站起身用手背擦掉下坠的液体，一巴掌糊在泷泽脸上，“混帐东西”。一句话说完气势全无，抱着马桶吐得好像胃也要翻腾着倒出来了。


	4. Chapter 4

酒壮人胆，不管怎么说，借酒劲发飙这件事做起来总是顺手极了。  
泷泽站在抱着马桶不撒手的今井翼后面，居高临下地看着今井翼凭空干咳好几嗓子。他要站起来，就给他搭把手，从腋下绕到背后将整个人撑起来。  
刚刚追出来实在兴起，眼下出来太久，催酒的电话一个接一个打进来。泷泽都按掉，扶着今井翼的腰出隔间，外面早有人在等待，灯光朦胧的，没人会在意哪对情侣在里面吵架。但等待的人还是不烦恼地吼到，“占了这么久，很行啊？”  
被扶着的人不动声色，拍开泷泽的手。  
既然是玩乐之地，又是聚众唱歌的地方，走廊的灯光也是轻柔而不甚明亮的，刚巧看得清路，又实实在在蒙着一层纱。  
今井翼拒绝开口讲话，泷泽亦步亦趋跟着他进了包厢，房间里都是熟悉的面孔，泷泽一一行了敬礼，稍微解释他出现在这里的原因，下一句就要带今井翼回家。  
前辈东山追出来送他们下楼，在电梯里仔细问了状况，今井翼虽然还觉得天旋地转，但好歹是开口回答了。  
泷泽就听见他说，没事，酒量不行，一时上头。  
见鬼了，你还想经常上头吗。  
地下车库很深，泷泽瞥了一眼捂着肚子走路的人，想他还是不怎么舒服，又觉得车库里暗黑一片的，等会哪个不长眼睛的突然蹿出来，他就是有通天的力气，也来不及拉回今井翼。  
反正生病的家伙也会比较好搞，至少在体力上做到完全压制是没有问题的。  
做了一大通心理安慰，今井翼并不知道泷泽心里绕了九曲十八弯，他专注地活在胃部微微抽动的疼痛里，连泷泽牵过他空着的手，掰成十指相扣的样子都没有做出任何反应。  
泷泽收紧了掌心，又示意今井翼先走到后车门去，他再折进来开门，把座椅放到最平，让哼哼唧唧一脸菜色的人尽量后仰。  
虽然效果甚微，但泷泽还是维持了慢速行驶，等旁边的人慢慢进入梦乡了，也没有踩下油门。  
平稳的行驶至少没有助长人体内环境再次崩溃，今井翼窝在座位上睡了，长长的睫毛耷在面孔上。他眼窝生得好，稍稍深陷，无需眼妆，下挑时眼尾弯出一道弧，很是迷人。配上刚刚不舒服了一阵神情严肃和抱成一团的姿势，我见犹怜。  
泷泽在红灯间隙抽空又看了一眼今井翼，刚好捕捉到他吸了一下鼻头，不满地皱起眉。  
跟他手机里保存良久的猫咪嗅花动图一模一样。  
把醉鬼剥干净洗洗并不难，醉了之后反而比醒着要听话。今井翼中间抬手的时候还碰到泷泽顶//起来的小兄弟，被泷泽暗着眼睛拎开了。他烘干湿漉漉的今井翼，泡了米提前设置了电饭煲。  
今井翼还是红扑扑的，自己按着胃，乖巧得睡着了。  
泷泽将他圈进怀里，制住人挣扎着要脱离的动作，抱好了就不放。  
一句道歉，等今井翼好了再说给他听。  
在今井翼抱着马桶大吐特吐之前，他都以为，他是乐意的。


	5. Chapter 5

泷泽早上是被热醒的，他本来体温就偏高，夏天时连盖条毛巾都热得受不了，恨不能拉上所有房间的窗帘裸奔。  
眼下热醒的他的是别人的体温，睁眼一片黑，雾像三秒后晃动着退去了，于是黑色具象为精细的发丝，一帧帧加载好。  
今井翼热衷拗造型，换头毛的频率比见面的频率还高，眼下倒是没怎么折腾，只修干净鬓角，将两侧的头发剃得紧贴头皮。  
于是长了的那一截轻轻巧巧地搭在泷泽脸上，他只要表情微微一动，甚至只是牵连一下嘴角，细碎的发梢跟着挪位，扫在他脸上，像细密的针脚晃过。  
他很想伸手刮掉戳得脸痒痒的发丝，怎奈一只手被人死死压住，这个人还睡得香甜。  
本来是他从背后抱着今井翼睡的，醒来已经变成被人趴着压在床上。  
虽然热得他连头皮都像在水里浸过一圈湿嗒嗒的，但是肌肤相亲的感觉很好，尤其是他的另一只手还放在今井翼的屁股上。  
就着还能捉住尾巴的睡意，泷泽在燥热里又睡过去了。

再度醒来时显然已经大中午了，热辣的阳光隔着一层窗帘都能亮瞎人眼。  
身上的重量是没有了，连带来的热度也退了不少。  
等等？今井翼呢？  
泷泽爬起来，踩着人字拖拉开了房间的门，今井翼的衣服还乱七八糟的搭在沙发上，人也在，在餐厅里捧着碗喝粥呢。

今井翼反应神准，从泷泽转下房间把手的第一时间将目光聚集在了碗内，听到脚步声过来，余光里果然是白花花的肉体，“快去穿衣服，大早上的又裸奔，有伤风化。”  
泷泽挠挠头，上来问，“粥还热？”  
“早凉了，我又热了一下，要喝吗？”  
今井翼终于把目光从粥里拉出来，一碗白粥而已，有米有水有电饭煲就能成。炸厨房星人的养生居家宝贝，大概也就是泷泽能在厨房做得最好的事儿了────他能倒出优秀的米水比例。  
“昨天晚上麻烦你了，喝得有点多，晚饭也没怎么吃。”  
泷泽皱紧了眉头，他终于从睡醒后的迷糊里清醒过来，想起眼前这一幕是颇为诡异的……昨天扇完他一脸菜色的今井翼浮上心头，不不不，怎么能是他来说抱歉？  
他又将目光紧紧地锁在喝粥的人身上，今井翼神神在在，一口一口喝，手里的碗快要见底。  
一碗通常意义上的事后粥。  
泷泽上前去，一字一句地表示，“对不起。”  
“对不起啥？”，今井翼惊讶地抬起头来，“我不太记得了，不过好像把你家浴室吐得够脏。”  
泷泽愕然。  
他神色这样自然，好像在隔间里哽到哭的人只是泷泽梦里yy时瞎代入的角色。  
但是他的脸色又不太好，仍旧按着胃。  
泷泽没忘记今井翼睡过去之前死死按着胃部的狠劲，按压有助于缓解疼痛，但另一种意味上，也就是十分痛。  
有再多酒精渲染，最大力的助剂还是容易令人反胃的深喉。  
他确确实实被那一巴掌吓到，也反思了整整一个晚上。  
一个多月没见了，连轴转的神经放松一下，疲惫感和未解的欲望潮水般上涌，连巧遇后在厕所隔间做，爱这种小说情节他都做了，没能注意到今井翼上厕所之前已经抱着洗手台呕了一滩黄色不明物体，虽然无心，但是混蛋。  
于是泷泽看进今井翼眼睛里，在他沉默的两三秒内今井翼维持着无辜的眼神望着他，眼底一片清明，没有泷泽脑子里的一切形式的愤怒。  
泷泽慢慢地遣词造句，“我是说……昨天晚上，对不起，我不该强迫你。”  
今井翼的表情有些古怪，他眼神也转了转，似乎是接受了这个说法，斟酌完这才应到，“嗯……本来就不大舒服，不怪你，没关系。”  
“不过秀酱，你站成这样”，今井翼左手比划了一下，泷泽顺着他指的方向往下看。  
今井翼继续说，“真是一点都没有说服力呀。”  
糟了，泷泽想，他不信。


	6. Chapter 6

左右无事，今井翼趁着泷泽刷牙洗脸时候拿了橱柜里白瓷的碗，用开水烫过一遍盛了粥给人端去了。  
刚才发生的对话并没有入他的脑，一来是他的确不生气，二来是……他不想生气。

欲望这东西随着人的心意而生。  
所谓滚床单，即使没有两情相悦，肉体与灵魂之间的碰撞、交融一样足以喂饱心里的野兽。那些触摸实地的亲吻、拥抱、汗水与痛苦一起，令人浮沉其间徜徉快乐。  
他将最诚实的欲望送给泷泽，只求一份疼痛与快乐并存，求嵌入的瞬间刻上最亲密的印记。  
有句话说得好，有喜欢的人就去上啊，万一成功了呢？  
即使没成，那也不亏。

一晃认识泷泽二十年，他早不是初遇时毛毛躁躁心高气傲的小孩，三十岁的泷泽是好儿子、好弟弟、好前辈，泷泽不慌不忙，泷泽总是走在前头，也就总是处变不惊。  
即使是无法向外人分享的床第之间，泷泽也好似一夜之间就从慌得对不准，变成了毋庸置疑的领头人。  
变化虽小，只是从一窍不通到轻易掌握全局，今井翼不会去想也没空去想，这份经验老道，究竟源于何处。  
他只要停在原地就够了。

泷泽在浴室待得比平常要久，今井翼放了碗下来折回厨房开柜检查。  
不出意料，泡面两大箱，整整齐齐地码在柜子深处，巡演前今井翼带来的时令蔬菜也完整地保存在冰箱，幸好只是初春还暖，T市不间隙地下雨，菜叶子才免于一坏。  
给一个料理苦手的人新鲜蔬菜简直糟蹋，今井翼检讨了一下他的过错，将包裹完好的高丽菜同猪肩肉一道取出。  
高丽菜切成细条儿，挤干水备用。猪肉拍软剁碎，放进机器里绞成泥，加姜片、蒜瓣再绞，倒一点白胡椒和香油，带手套将肉馅搅拌至粘稠。  
做到这儿，在浴室里只闻水声不见其人的泷泽扯得嗓子喊今井翼，话透过重重门缝艰难地传到捏肉馅捏得不亦乐乎的人耳中，今井翼纠结了三秒，亲手放下劲道精瘦的肩肉，脱了手套，来到浴室门口，也扯着嗓子回了一句，做什么？  
泷泽在里面等了好一会儿了，这下倒是肯好好说话了，开口要今井翼进房间取件内裤给他。  
今井翼递了给他，又想起自己在包饺子，反复洗了三遍手。

泷泽再度出现的时候至少穿上了裤子，今井翼哼了一声表示还算满意，手里仍然一心一意对付着猪肉馅儿，眼神却飘到圆桌上喝粥的人那里。  
泷泽上半身精瘦，肌肉线条虽然顺畅明显，整体还是有纤细、柔弱之感，面容只要稍加修饰，上了年纪的凌厉感就变成精致的好看。  
早上起来也维持着颜值水平的人喝着粥跟他对视，今井翼觉得……泷泽好像是在瞪他？一碗粥也能喝出风卷残云之势。眼睛瞪得太大了，杀气透过眼眶就四处飘散。  
今井翼噗嗤一下笑了，顺手取了橙子和梨榨果汁，听见有人放下了碗，脚步声果然也随之靠近。

泷泽没有接他递过去那一杯颜色漂亮的果汁，愤怒地表示，“你竟然洗了三遍手！”  
今井翼被逗笑了，随手放下杯子，又从背后拿个转盘过来，对着白白的皮子，问泷泽，“这是啥？”  
“额，饺子皮？？？”  
“对的，虽然我不是很介意……”，今井翼放下托盘，拎起果汁咕咚灌了一口，继续说，“虽然我不介意，但这是你的午餐哦。”  
泷泽听了，还是不满意，脸上挂满了无声的控诉，“你嫌弃我”，湿漉漉的眼神加上委屈感并没有得到更好听的答案，倒是今井翼不理他，转过身一边愉快地吹口哨一边包饺子去了。  
他平常不保养手，但灵巧的动作一看就是厨房的好手，饺子皮上叠一层，眨眼就捏出五六个褶子，再眨眼一排白生生的饺子已经排排坐预备下锅去煎。  
泷泽心里那点小火苗瞬间就灭了，在浴室里了纠结半天的歉意也浅下去了，今井翼的确没生气的想法传达到了，他就开始思考起，先吃饭，再那啥。  
保暖思那啥，人间幸事。

今井翼从来不让人失望，无论是饺子，还是……让人吃。


	7. Chapter 7

今井翼这样好看，红着眼睛浸在快感里的时候尤是。  
泷泽还没到，停下动作等他缓过神来。今天份额的今井翼好像格外主动，连平常十分拒绝的骑乘都只是在坐下去的时候挪开了眼睛。一开始红着脸，到后来红着眼，眼泪水和汗水顺着脸颊流下来，交汇在他圆润的下巴尖儿（曾经有的），一路向下划过喉结，整个人像在水里泡过一遍，泷泽几乎都看到他头上冒出阵阵蒸腾的热气儿。  
他的视线也像刀锋一样往下滑，停在用来接纳他的部位。那儿仍然温暖得包裹住泷泽，肠肉已经被彻底顺平，正泛着使用过度的深红色。他只要稍稍用力，跪坐在身上的人就不能自在地开着一些舞台上总也说不完的调笑，取而代之的只有颤抖的呼吸和变调的呻，吟。是的，他只要稍稍转动，或者小幅度抽出，再像活塞一样捅进去，今井翼就什么话也没有了，那些下流情话可不总是那么令人满意——你能想象，今井翼用「今天天气真好」的语气一脸真诚地表示「泷泽，我觉得你今天很累」？  
泷泽抬起头，咬牙切齿地表示，你尽可以来试试。

难以想象，纤细柔软的腰身，刚刚就这样那样，靠着重力开疆破土。被进入的人猝不及防被拉开了双手，挺翘的臀肉猛然收紧，一声尖叫还在喉咙口，一记有力的进出扼杀了未成形的语调。  
今井翼骑在泷泽身上，随着泷泽的动作上下起伏，上半身悬在空中无所依，交合处是滚烫的。泷泽也是滚烫的，他们从不曾比身体更加亲密，只要泷泽一句“舒服吗？”，他就能在惊叫声里攀上快乐之上的快乐，并缓慢地、甜蜜而又痛楚地被带回人间。

今井翼慢慢地缓下呼吸，伸手摸了一把停留在身体里的玩意，它将泷泽的子孙牢固地锁在里面，根部滑出来一截，刚好可以握满一只手。  
泷泽却拍掉他的手，颇具警告意味地问，“还能撩我？”  
今井翼用眼神回答，撩的就是你，嘴上却说，“大，舒服。”必须噎回泷泽不让他说出口的话，泷泽果然受用，连脸色都明亮起来。  
他在今井翼腰上画圈，试探性地问，“以后都这样？”  
今井翼也拍掉他的手，扭头表示，看爷心情。

虽然是睡饱了午觉才搞在一起摸来摸去，今井翼还是率先体力不支拒绝继续，就着跪坐的姿态卧倒，实打实地压在泷泽身上，后面的东西滑出来发出“啵”的声响。  
泷泽自如地将手放在今井翼屁股上，今井翼艰难地用眼神表达了「你是hentai吗」，懒得不想动，仍然趴在温暖的体温上。  
一时间无话，餍足感涌上来，刚刚的午觉就算是白睡了，今井翼刚想翻身，又被人紧紧地从背后箍牢。  
他看向泷泽，脸上写满了问号？？？，泷泽不以为然，“这样挺好。”  
他又问了句，“真的舒服？平常你都不说话的……”，说着声音低下来，“嘛，正面不是挺好？我喜欢看……”  
“别说了！！！！”

太过温暖的环境和生理心理双重愉悦使人睡眼朦胧，今井翼发觉泷泽不吱声了，又抛出一个话题，“十五号你在做什么？不接我电话。”  
“在排练，人多没听到，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，在想到哪个酒吧能逮到你和漂亮的大胸姐姐。”  
“哪来的大胸姐姐？”，泷泽失笑，“那至少得是我们阿姨辈份的女士了，你想什么呢？”  
“想姐姐答应我的男朋友什么时候介绍给我。”  
泷泽放开他，退到两人能看清彼此的距离，劈头盖脸地问，“什么男朋友？你还想要别的男朋友？”  
今井翼闭着眼睛装死。  
过了好一会才睁开，泷泽瞪得眼睛都酸了，就听见今井翼咕哝，“连句告白都没有……”，今井翼提高音量，顺势拨开在他身上到处游走的手，也瞪泷泽，“去浴室自己玩去。”  
泷泽还真停了，一脸委屈地表示你用完就扔。  
今井翼又不吭声了，翻了个身背对他说，“你男朋友我做不动了。”


	8. Chapter 8

一个确定关系的夜晚本该是美妙的，丰沛的，前提是在床上滚啊滚之前先通心意。  
副交感神经一旦活跃起来，餍足感退却，满腔困意彻底扑灭了今井翼心里一点火苗。他很快放弃了彻夜和泷泽聊聊的冲动，在清理身体和乱七八糟的液体时完全进入了放空状，仍由也很困的泷泽刷了三遍左脸颊。  
睡到半夜的时候他突然一蹬腿儿从噩梦里醒来，动作幅度有点太大，勾在泷泽身上的腿差点顺便把泷泽蹬下去。同一个摔落楼梯的梦，永远踩空的倒数第三级台阶……  
今井翼眨眨眼，身体的开关好像也随之醒了，皮肤黏在毛毯上干燥的触感、还有和另一个人肌肤相亲燥热的温度，不至于令人厌烦，反而让这热量传到心口。他后知后觉地发现自己似乎什么都没有穿，这算是热爱裸睡的男朋友的恶趣味么？  
他不想放弃他的星星睡衣，其实它们线条简洁、也不花哨，或许推荐给泷泽也不会第一时间被皱着眉头拿走。但是今井翼还是想象了一下泷泽听到睡衣二字的表情——眉头皱起的同时，眼尾下垂，连带着嘴角也向下了，笑起来那么孩子气的一个人，哭丧着脸的时候还是很孩子气，仿佛要他穿睡衣睡觉，比今天是全胡萝卜宴更令人崩溃似的。  
今井翼小心翼翼地抬起了腿，试图摆出一个不会让第二天醒来的自己腰酸背疼的姿势，被他惊动的泷泽忽然扭动了脖颈，问了一声“翼？”  
今井翼唔了一声表示没事，调整好姿势，又拿起泷泽的手放回腰上。  
已经是后半夜了，夜色都清淡起来，仿佛掺了水的墨团渐渐洇开了。和他料想的不一样，再躺下，他不仅毫无困意，还因这姿势过于正式而觉得别扭。  
泷泽睡眠不好，入睡需要很久，惊醒却只需要微小的动静，那一小蹬后他几乎马上醒了，甚至带点备受打扰的怒气，今井翼略有愧疚，不敢再动，只好盯着天花板静静地等待太阳升起。

瞪着等着，竟然也对着空白无物的天花板睡着了。  
再次感受到自己的身体醒来时，眼前有一张放大的俊脸，随着光线进入逐渐变得清晰，这张俊脸正对着他，连每一根眼睫毛都能数清，眼睫毛的主人这样热烈、毫不掩饰地看进他眼底。  
他们交换了一个缓慢、单纯的亲吻，只是唇贴着唇，此刻洁癖上升显然是极煞风景的，所以今井翼悄悄地将那句“你眼角有东西”吞下了肚。  
干涸的嘴唇被滋润了，身体也会被点燃，今井翼眨眨眼睛，义正严词地表示不行。  
泷泽不满，手就要捏上他的腰，今井翼拿开了这只手，大方地向泷泽展示了他的身体，经过这一夜，还是泛红的，腰间皮肤一块块鼓起，细看过去，发红的皮肤有抓痕，但更多的，是不正常透着粉色的肿块。  
今井翼又眨眨眼，几乎带着愉悦地表示，“秀酱，我过敏啦！”  
泷泽听了就要起来找药，今井翼拉住他，“只是偶尔会这样，一会就会好的。”  
这句被彻底无视，泷泽难得起床起得毫无留恋，翻箱倒柜找出一包燕麦泡在牛奶里，喝掉后就拉着今井翼去了医院。

他们来得很早，前面只排了五六号人，今井翼哭笑不得地被泷泽完全领着，从前台牵到等待室。他们没带口罩，又是两个男人牵着，每一道目光扫过来，都有昭告天下的出柜感。  
今井翼没什么表情，心里却是有点高兴的，连头发丝扫在面孔上那种羽毛滑过心脏的痒感也可以忍受了。  
带口罩的医生小哥问他近期有没有吃过药，为什么吃药的时候，他还沉浸在朦胧的喜悦中，以至于答了有，背后的视线猛然变得热切起来，他才在心里暗道一声糟了。  
小哥继续追问，什么时候？  
十五号，低烧来开过药。他听见自己这样回答。


	9. Chapter 9

热情似火的医生小哥开了一小袋药，嘱咐今井翼近期少沾海鲜、生食，今井翼头点得很诚恳，转头就跟任劳任怨从药房门口刚折回来的泷泽说，咱们今天喝海鲜粥怎么样？  
泷泽本来想说好，一眼瞥见今井翼脖子后面红了一大片，话到嘴边打了个弯，“好…不行。”  
今井翼说你这人怎么这么没有意思？  
泷泽不答话，心里却在纠结着，今井翼早上给他看了腰，却没发现背上还有很大一块么？要回去告诉医生再看看么？  
不，不行，那该怎么解释那些乱七八糟的印子呢？腰窝处的掐痕难道是撞的么？那么吻痕呢？那样星星点点的，分布于甜美的蜜色皮肤之上，因为用力吮吸而变得殷红，这样也可以给别人看吗？别人也可以吗？  
他思索无果，紧盯着今井翼的后颈，眼神都不带挪地儿的，像一只饥肠辘辘的狼盯上了未成熟的食物。今井翼被看得发毛，捂住脖子就小碎步往后退，一边退一边念叨，泷泽君，泷泽君，你现在看起来很像变态哦。

泷泽走两步就逮着今井翼，抓在肩膀上的手指只要伸直，就能摸到对方瘦削的肩胛骨，他的手流连于光滑的皮肤和微微凸起的肩骨上，掌心传来细腻的触感。  
这人前几天还发消息哭诉他又长了五公斤，难道都长在脸上了么？肩膀薄的只剩骨头，捏起来都硌手，还要瘦什么身？  
他摩挲得越来越用力，逐渐能揉到筋骨，今井翼喊停停停，大庭广众之下，泷泽的手要完全伸进他领口，两个人几乎贴在一起，今井翼吞掉的尾音也透过听小骨传得更清晰，男朋友，这是医院，你想被围观么？  
泷泽慢吞吞地拿出手，替今井翼拢好领子扣到最上沿。  
两个人并肩走出门诊大楼，招了的士回家。

今井翼在来的路上还算清醒，排队、做检查、拿血液报告折腾了一圈，随意填下去的早餐也不能维持他的通常运转了，的士开到一半，眼皮已经往上翻出三层。  
旁边好像有人在说话，他茫然地转过头去，被人盖住了眼睛，温热的体温同黑暗一道覆盖下来，舒服，被剥夺的视线很快变成流转无光的点。  
他做了一个许久未曾做过的梦。

梦里时间线乱得不行，上一秒还是泷泽没赶上他舞台等在乐屋，今井翼推开门那一刻属于流畅的下颌骨的大特写，下一秒就变成今井翼不小心在厕所听了个墙角。  
今井翼一边做梦，一边想，这时间真是飞快……可不是吗，确认关系，和第一次分手的导火索，中间匆匆飞过四五年，将愉快的部分尽数略去，只记得不好的部分，这可是很不好的。  
他没心思具体回忆愉快的部分，因为最后那一幕，不知是印象过于深刻，还是他确实想再看一遍，画面竟慢下来。

那是一个偶然，他自己买了去西班牙的机票，在合法的带薪假期内。假如悄悄地走，好好地回来，也未必会被事务所知道。  
可他心里跳动的美洲文化的小火苗，蓬勃跳动，竟有愈演愈烈之势。  
想来想去他给当时的马内甲打了电话，事务所果然第二天就招他去责问细节，今井翼强调了不少遍“我是真的想学好”、“费用我可以自己承担”，亲手给他批了假期的总监还是皱着眉头瞪着他。  
不通过也没有用，事务所至少是个文明事务所，不能因为艺人一句“我要学佛朗明哥”就打断他的狗腿再把他藏起来。

坐在马桶上思考人生的今井翼深觉心情影响生理，连带着泷泽今早为了赶行程留给他冰凉的被窝都是错，不仅错，简直十恶不赦。  
噔噔的脚步声走近，今井翼还没有从牛角尖里钻出来，冷不防听到了自己的名字。  
门外的人问，“翼君怎么样？”  
泷泽答，“挺好的……我这段时间一直在排练，他要去西班牙旅行。”  
那人深觉诧异，继续说，“我听说你紧赶慢赶，是为了要去过一段时间二人世界。”  
泷泽顿了顿，今井翼甚至从这两秒里听出了无形的失落，“本来是的。他有自己的想法也好。”  
前辈啧了两声，拍了拍泷泽的肩膀，发出砰砰的声响，以过来人的口吻老气横秋地表示，“这样是不行的啊，总是不好好沟通的话，再好的感情也会消散，你说对吧？”  
泷泽的回答掷地有声，“没有关系。”

今井翼手臂一摆，睁眼回到了现实。

今井翼从座位上弹起来又惊坐回去，视线模糊了好几重，用力眨过三回，事物的本体才从迷雾中清晰得展现出来。  
泷泽本来被他压着肩膀，也抵着头枕昏昏沉沉的，今井翼手肘向后一顶，正敲在胸口，此刻也是惊坐起。  
不过没生病的人，总是转得快些，泷泽很快问，“怎么了？头痛吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

的士快到目的地，今井翼幽幽转醒，感觉自己正以极其扭曲的姿态靠在旁边的肩膀上，稍微动一下，脖颈传来喀嚓的响动，清脆响亮，吓得他动作一顿，一个弓背欲起身的姿态做到一半，硬生将手收回来按在疯狂跳动的血管上。   
挤作一团的左肩膀还麻着，酥麻感一路传递到指尖，意识已经起来了，身体却乖乖坐在原地。   
另一双手覆上来，掌管了他僵硬的手，顺着指根向手腕的方向上下滑动，由轻到重，反复按揉两遍，再者是握住指节打圈，到达指尖时轻轻提拉，重复两遍。   
这一套动作做起来不花哨，却需要不少耐心，今井翼已经醒透了，泷泽还在慢条斯理地走流程，一点点敲开僵硬的手臂肌肉。   
拿人手短，何况是手都在人家手上，今井翼自暴自弃地消灭了脑中一瞬间浮起的牙白心思，心安理得地享受起了服务。他还是病人呢，病人今天是有一些特权的。

司机师傅是个略微上了年纪的大叔，隔着后视镜大声感叹，“感情真不错啊小哥。”   
“那当然。”泷泽顺口接下去，“我可是相当爱他的呢，呐，翼？”   
“嗯、嗯……嗯？？？！”   
难道是梦吗，那也没关系，梦里的心脏也砰砰乱跳到快要溢出来了呢。今井翼晕乎乎地想，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，是甜的。   
大概是过于干燥裂开的血痕，总之是真的。 

一套手操做完，目的地也到了，今井翼被推搡出的士，发现自己正站在自家小区门口。   
距离和前辈相约聚会，中途被泷泽领回家又睡了一夜，满打满算不过四十八小时。心情却好像做了回过山车，只管仰冲，不带下降的那种。   
泷泽一向做多于说，对着素未谋面的陌生人跑火车这件事，真是不敢想……今井翼心头热，热得要冒出粉红色泡泡来。   
两人并肩走进小区，今井翼后知后觉地发问，“怎么回我家来了？”   
“在自己家里会更舒服一些吧，你常用的东西我那都没有。”   
“怎么会没有，我明明记得留了一大堆……”   
“……你自己太久不来，前段时间我整理了一下，都过保质期限了。”   
“哦。”的确是有段日子没见面，不过会抱着手机随时check新消息的人大概只有他一个。  
刚刚还在坐在云霄飞车上，现在已经九十度俯冲了下去。   
太矫情了我，别总是这样啊。 

机械样的接过泷泽递来的钥匙开了门，今井翼想起这还是头一回，他给他的钥匙派上用场。   
泷泽家总是热闹非凡，每天大约有流水线那么多的人进进出出，所有人默认他俩好地共穿同一条内裤，分享钥匙这种小事定是理所应当发生的。   
然而他没有，泷泽一次也没有，甚至连让他说出“你给我家里钥匙”的机会都没有。   
乱糟糟地踏进家门，取了待客的拖鞋，被泷泽拍回去，今井翼不明所以，听着泷泽解释，“我不是……专门有双鞋的嘛？”   
“哦、哦、哦，我忘记了……脑袋有点疼，你等我一下。”  
今井翼从鞋柜深处掏出一双拖鞋摆好，将泷泽晾在玄关，锁了门，将卧室的窗帘一一拉开，透进来一点阳光，屋子自然地亮堂起来。   
泷泽自觉进了厨房，探出半个头来问，“想吃什么？”   
今井翼摆摆手，“我家没泡面……别弄了，你叫外卖吧，别叫我的份，吃不下……我先睡会，你自己玩啊。”语毕困到极点，勉强撑到扑上床，勾过被子胡乱一盖，脑袋一歪，就坠入了梦乡。 

这一觉睡到晚上八点，胃也撑不住将人咕噜醒了，泷泽不知从哪里找来小隔板，架在床上给今井翼端来一碗粥。   
除了被子没盖到的地方，今井翼整个人都睡得热乎乎的，心情也热烈起来，甜甜地回了句谢谢，捧起碗呼噜噜就要一口干，热粥烫到舌尖还抖了一下。   
泷泽盯着他喝粥，不知怎的看起来有点生气。眼眶微微抬高，带着上位者固有的气势，盯得今井翼背后发毛。   
“你最近有什么工作吗？”   
“唔？好像没有很具体的某一项，就是培训上课之类乱七八糟的。”   
“培训？去哪里？去哪里要带这么大的行李箱？你跟我说过吗？”泷泽简直气急败坏，别过头加了句，“或者说，你想过要告诉我吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

天南海北飞来飞去是工作的常态，互相不报备行程算是其中比较具体的一项，今井翼不觉有异，站在原地轻轻地啊了一声，反应过来，“怎么了吗？还是西班牙，之前也去过好几次的呀，我还给你打电话来着。”  
泷泽舒展眉头，又道，“我不记得，有吗？”  
“上个月二十号，”今井翼脱口而出，猛地想起什么，立即改口，“啊我记错了，我想打，我没打。”  
泷泽一动不动地看着他，今井翼无奈，“好吧我打了，是你没有接。”  
他双手并拢比了个心，“我超生气的你知道吗？优马跟我说你和剧场里第一排的可爱女性结伴吃饭去了，还给我加了这个样子的爱心符号呢。”  
泷泽沉吟片刻，肯定地回答，“我想他说的应该是景子小姐。”  
今井翼，“……”  
“你倒关心起我行程来了，要来送我吗？”  
“不要，”泷泽一口拒绝，“我不喜欢看你走。”径自收了碗筷把今井翼晾在原地，厨房里很快传来刷洗的水声。  
被留在客厅的今井翼再次“……”，胃被安抚得很好，一点瞌睡虫也没有，不如待会出去邀泷泽去散个步。  
分开行程才是常态吧，真难得，熟视无睹的人也会在意吗？ 

熟悉的套路在照顾、被照顾、病愈后落下帷幕，今井翼打开行李箱对着清单细细地捋了一遍，勉为其难地剔除了重复的牙刷毛巾，又把拆开的衣服叠得方方正正。  
前不久才回过老家，约好要给姐姐带两瓶酒，前辈点名要某乐曲家的谱子，后辈们可以随意挑选，想来想去，泷泽的礼物最不好带。  
倒不是无从下手，只是每回照他喜好买了，再见还是原来那一套，完全没有“啊要尊重送礼物的人”的意思，旁敲侧击地问吧，眼中的迷茫又是真的。  
……下次就去西班牙的优衣库给他批发个格子裤吧。 

第二天早上飞，这一夜今井翼就睡得格外早，到五点钟铃声大作时还抱着枕头不放，抓过手机时整个人还蒙在被子里。  
“你好？”  
“……你什么时候的飞机？”  
咦，今井翼拿开电话瞅了一眼，无奈睡意惺忪什么都看不见，总之是来自熟人的提问吧，“八点，唔，现在才五点，还能睡半个小时，啊～欠”  
电话那头没声了，两秒后，今井翼握着电话的手也垂下了，手机重重地砸在耳旁，而他夹着枕头皱了皱眉，又睡过去了。  
办理完手续还没入场，今井翼翻着手机，对早上那一通时长十秒的泷泽来电愣了半晌，绿色的通话键表明这不是他在睡梦中闹出的乌龙。  
拨来电话，会是改变主意来送人么？不像啊，今天泷泽好像有行程吧？  
……想也没用，他都已经站在这里了。又将是一个月。  
广播开始播报，“请A-BBCD航次的旅客完成登机，请A-BBCD航次的旅客完成登机。”  
今井翼压低帽檐，将手机塞进口袋，抄起行李向登机口走去。  
忽然震动的手机隔着薄薄的布料在大腿上摩擦，今井翼取出来一划，发觉这正是他思索了一早上“今天起飞前我该说些什么呢”泷泽来电，电话那头显得气喘吁吁，“我在22号入口。”  
“啊？我在67号……你来了？来送我？”  
“对，还来得及吗？”  
“你等我！”  
今井翼捏着手机就从队伍里蹿出去，像一只离弦之箭，箱轮滚得噜噜响，为了舒服穿的布鞋好像没有底，每次踩在地上，都是脚面与地面的硬碰硬，但是这有什么要紧？  
泷泽正在等他，要来送他的行。  
别说是直溜溜地跑过去，就算是九曲十八弯，就算机票要改签，他也会毫不犹豫地冲过去，冲过去——然后告诉他，我等这一天好久了，终于让我等到了。  
而他也确实这么做了，在45号入口被同样狼狈的泷泽截胡，隔着检票机器，今井翼一把摘掉口罩，隔着机器，结结实实地送了上去，吻做一团。


	12. Chapter 12

说是天雷勾动地火也不为过，但两人多少顾忌着公众场合，交叠的唇舌勾动几下就放慢了节奏，今井翼先从温情的搅动里退出来，沿着颌线一路舔弄到耳垂，两人接头交颈，与每一对在机场热烈拥吻的情侣无异。   
背后有诧异的交谈声，细细密密地来了又走了，今井翼想着角度安全，多靠了会，直到广播里第三回传来“请A-BBCD次航班的旅客尽快登机。”才磨磨蹭蹭地挪开身子，泷泽又将他拉回胸口，“不高兴？”   
“当然高兴，我又要见到老师了。已经好久没有好好练习了，肯定要被他骂个狗血淋头。”   
“避重就轻，我来你不高兴么？”，泷泽板起面孔，“那我下次不来了。”   
今井翼眼睛噌地亮起来，“还有下次？”   
泷泽给出了肯定的答复，“当然。”   
“好啊好啊好啊，那下次要来接我，真的得走了，再不走就飞不了了。回见啊男朋友。”   
今井翼急匆匆地拎着行李，像来时那样勇猛地冲了回去，一路上差点撞倒一对推着六七件大行李的情侣，带着快咧到耳根的笑容将将赶上登机，在乘务人员略带谴责的目光前刻意收了收喜悦的心情，沿着走廊一边对座位号一边点头道歉。   
坐定后飞机闭舱，所有的通讯设备被要求关闭，今井翼关了机，靠在头枕上陷入了沉思。   
其实他这心思不算太合理，自己忙起来也是神龙不见尾，熟悉行程如经纪人都得靠多个软件同时轰炸才能在其中的某一个得到回复，以此参考，泷泽只会更忙，飞得更多。要求人家在百忙之中拨冗前来送一个每个月都飞好几回的小行，实在是小题大作，不合适。   
借故抱怨了好几回也是存了好歹争取一下的机会，这争取到了，回味就自我谴责上了，哪有讨连觉都没空睡的人的时间的？对着答录机说话又怎么了，泷泽也不是不会回。   
……打个哈欠呼吸到一半，今井翼迷迷糊糊地想着，下次可别这样了……可好想撒花打滚欢庆革命道路更进一步啊……欸今天早上牙膏什么味道来着zzzzzz…… 

下了飞机，今井翼在等待行李的队伍里从睡得肆意因此压出褶子的裤子口袋里轻门熟路掏出手机，默认连接上机场的免费网络，照惯例弹了个窗给泷泽。   
孤零零的对话框里显示着“您发送了一个弹窗。”   
等了两三分钟没有回音，行李领取处回转的传送带将大件箱子逐个吐出来，以蜿蜒的轨迹绕过每个人的视线，今井翼一手正打字报平安，冷不丁瞥见自己那个小箱子混在二十六寸有余的大件里十分显眼，高兴地拎起箱子就要找个地儿吃饭去。   
他飞了十余个小时，昏迷了其中的八分之七，剩下的时间只有模糊的对话，停留在“不要饭，一杯水，谢谢”，现在脚步虚浮、精神不济，残存的理智指引他先去填饱肚子以免饿得找不着北。   
算算时间日本是凌晨三点，没有回复的人想必早已沉入梦乡，今井翼转进赛百味，盯着可选项直勾勾地看了好久，在全麦还是白面包上自我斗争了十分钟，转进配料时在培根和腊肉间徘徊不前，最后下定决心转身就出了店门。   
他在旁边的小店面排队要了可以拿着吃的炸鱼薯条，塑料杯身滚烫，攥得不得劲儿，每过一回就得交替手指握着，食物闻起来十分勾人，尝起来也是差强人意，唯有新鲜出炉的热乎气儿正中人心。   
今井翼三两下解决掉，暂时缓解了饿得容易冲动消费的状态，掏出纸巾擦干净手，拉着箱子找起了移动商实体店。   
要待近一个月，有一张本地电话卡能消去绝大多数麻烦。   
他又摸出手机，擦亮屏幕，右上角写着15:57分，没有任何回复，关机，插新卡，重新开机。 

今井翼重新登录帐号，看惯用软件逐个重新自动更新起来，弹了个新窗，加上，“我到啦，换号码了，到住处再给你打电话。”   
对方很快变成打字中，今井翼有点惊讶，一个字母接着一个字母敲下去，你怎么醒着？   
泷泽回了一段语音来，今井翼手忙脚乱将背包剥下来胡乱堆在箱子上，在深处刨到了耳机，插上点开了那个红点。   
泷泽清亮的嗓音溢满了整个耳道，带着困乏之人惯有的懒散，“睡了，想着你要发消息来，定了闹钟的。”   
就在今井翼听的时候，泷泽又发了新的两条，“记得倒时差，不要乱熬夜，不要喝太多。”   
“我实在是困得很，不能说下去得去睡了，有事就说，我会看的，不行了不行了bye。”   
隔着屏幕，今井翼都能看见，泷泽困到流泪，将手机随手塞进缝隙，扭头进入了梦乡，他睡得不怎么安稳，翻身能把自己翻醒，所以想必无法想象，一句无心之语，能给疲惫的人注入多少力量吧。


	13. Chapter 13

第一天扎进酒店睡得昏天黑地，第二天扎进舞蹈室，第三天也扎进舞蹈室——稳定的日程有助于产生安心感，今井翼对许多事情持之以恒，住过的酒店，心头好的食物，有时在细微之处改变，大多数时候选择固有的。   
他乘两三小时一班悠悠的公车与朋友在市中心的甜品店汇合，挑了颜色鲜亮，味道也腻人的小蛋糕，顶着热辣的阳光坐在沿街的金属凳上一口口舀，身材火辣的店员扶稳伫着大扎啤酒的托盘穿梭来去，被他伸手拦下的那个对亚洲面孔很是犹疑，磕磕绊绊地用英文询问，在听到熟悉而流畅的西语时显然松了一口气。   
中心广场没有白鸽，倒是立着这个城市某一位德高望重的掌权者像，同人差不多高，甚至需要被大多数人俯看，铜质立像庄重、严肃，同一旁穿着荧光色蹦跳间热闹嬉笑的少女融为一景。   
傍晚时分，街头艺术家自觉出现，寻着小片空地，指挥相随的年轻的乐手奏起熟悉的音乐，便可原地起舞。人群驻足，另一小批自觉绕开，兴致高涨的路人往往也会加入，场面到最后，不再是独舞旋转，而是年轻男女热烈狂乱交换的舞步，此退彼进间，慢节奏的生活也被点亮了。   
今井翼热烈地喜爱着这里，每一次在酒店挂起原色的牛仔裤，都能回忆起最初买下它时悸动的心情。 

训练虽然密集，但十分规律，头尾都有大段空白时间，让人丝毫不怀疑，就算战火下一秒打响（呸呸呸），大笑的市民也会赶紧的，抱好手中的酒扎才奔跑起来。   
虽然沐浴着同一份阳光，几千里外就是截然不同的人生，今井翼显然高估了他对线上对话的热情，他本来就不爱摆弄手机，泷泽的消息比本人口吻要热切地多，大段关心家常，少数说工作（真正能使泷泽滔滔不绝的谈资），光是读着就产生极大的错位感，忙碌的行程使他在其他时候都只简短的回复“嗯”、“哦”、“这样啊”，对话就在今井翼的沉默里无声地结束了。   
但这没什么不好的，今井翼想，我们本来就不是非得靠着和谁捆在一起才能过下去，每个人有自己的日子要转。 

日子转着转着，一不留神就转到了月中，今井翼发了消息给信息商，得到的回复是90%的流量一点未动，不禁对自己选卡时莫名其妙的信心打了个问号。   
他怎么会认为，他会是一天也等不及要去联络的人呢？   
事实上，分离的滋味远比想象的容易承受，不说这是何等熟悉的境地，单是靠寥寥数语的对话，就足以撑起他全部的安心感。   
一定会看的，一定是在的，只是远近问题，其实哪有什么他一个三十代男性无法自行解决的问题，如果有的话，大概也只需要一双耳朵吧。   
这样的话，即使平时说很少的话也没关系的啊。 

相较于精神上的满足，物理程度上的空虚……才是有点难办。   
确定关系后今井翼生病、不久就忙着打包滚来西班牙，连着错过默认的办事的日子，累积的欲望只是攒下了，暂时抑制住，等不及就会烧起熊熊大火，热度烧到指尖，烧得什么都不剩。   
浸在温度稍高的热水里，今井翼下定决心，拨通了过来后第一个越洋电话。   
过了好一会泷泽才接起，不确定地开口“翼？怎么了？”   
等待的间隙，今井翼已经自己动手丰衣足食起来，久违的动作有点粗鲁，指尖点过的皮肤轻轻战栗起来，神志上有点受不住，开口时带了浓浓的情色意味，“……嗯……泷泽……”   
“……………你在做什么？”  
等待的间隙，今井翼已经自己动手丰衣足食起来，久违的动作有点粗鲁，指尖点过的皮肤轻轻战栗起来，神志上有点受不住，开口时带了浓浓的情色意味，“……嗯……泷泽……”  
“……………你在做什么？”  
“…………”  
“是想我了么？”泷泽稍稍低下声线，循循善诱，“让我想想，你在摸哪里？乳尖？它们被你掐的站起来了对么？殷红殷红的？你再掐一下，痛么？有我咬的痛么？我每次这样弄你就会很兴奋，乖宝贝告诉我，你在摸哪里？”  
甜腻的喘息伴随着长久的沉默，今井翼叫过一声名字就不开口，泷泽知道他脸皮薄不能再等下去，毫无介怀地继续，“喘得这么厉害？你在玩弄你的小///穴是不是？你在搅动它是吗？是不是剧烈地咬着手指不放？你就不想要点更粗更长的东西么？你不想我插///进去么？不想我顶到最深处，顶到腹部么？我会整根抽出，然后进///到子宫口，我会操///得你合不拢腿，你要给我生个大胖小子，到时候他长大了，我就让他亲眼看看，我是怎么把你操///松，然后生出他来的，”泷泽说得自己都情动起来，硬邦邦地立起来，他一只手摸索进被窝，听着电话线里传来的死死咬住的呻吟，发动了最后攻击，“翼，你不说话，我怎么知道你要什么呢？嗯？”  
“唔嗯……”，今井翼毫无招架之力，举着电话的手几乎脱力，另一只在身体里疯狂探索、碾过每一处的幅度却越来越大，不够，还不够，还缺点什么，饱胀的欲///望将回答切得支离破碎，“……要小泷泽……插///进我身体里……啊……”，语调一下子拔高，转为欢愉的尖叫，然后又是一阵长足的喘息。  
泷泽静待今井翼安静下来，将话筒压在枕头边，“是不是该轮到我了？”


	14. Chapter 14

用人情世故来解释，人与人之间，你来我往的，总要互相亏欠一点，情分才算是累积上了。   
这话你说给34岁的泷泽秀明听，他或许会出于礼貌点头应下，妥帖绕过这个话题，下一步还得绕回工作，仿佛压在身上的重担不值一谈。   
但是摆到24岁的泷泽面前，漂亮的场面话还没练好，故作深沉的小子也还没长到足够镇压全场的年纪，他只会挑个眉表示不屑，来往？和谁来往，那些需要他称得上是培养而不是帮助的人么？   
就像“你可以的。”这句话过早压得他不堪重负一样，他端着，就没法同谁亲近，他放下……别人不同意他放下。 

演大河剧这一年，他彻底陷入了睡眠紊乱，片场的群众演员陪着他一遍遍杀阵，连篇累牍的台本明明背得滚瓜烂熟，轮到闪亮的灯光映进他眼底时就变得支离破碎。   
他反复在心里念叨，我行的，最近都排开了其他工作，我可以的，现在只要做好这一件事就行了，每念一遍，心底的另一个小人就跳出来发问，刺得他鲜血淋漓，你行么？就你这水平？最年轻大河剧主演，你行么？资历演技出身，哪一样行？   
越自问，心越是沉到谷底。 

戏份轮到今井翼的时候这样的日子就快要到头了，抱着电话确认舞台布置这样的事情，清晰地好像就发生在昨天，又遥远恍惚地得有上辈子那么远。   
每天就是闷不作声，低头背台本，抬眼要意气风发，要少年英姿，镜头背后是抱着等身枕睡得昏天黑地，揉着马背上蹭出的淤青块，吃得少，睡得少，想的东西连轱辘带轴滚了好几圈，从六七岁坐在院子里看太阳舔棒棒糖想到第一次获得老师的表扬，对着镜子跳小黄曲，臊得同手同脚。如果不是自己看着，那些拂过身体的动作，极富性暗示的顶///弄，不过就是个舞蹈动作，不过就是身体随着音乐有节奏地摇摆，化到最初，他走进杰尼斯的选拔室，穿了一身特地新买的衣服，就像偷穿父母衣裳那样不自在，童音脆生生信誓旦旦地说，“我喜欢舞台！”   
言犹在耳，那时候哪里能想象，要真正走上舞台，需要劈荆斩棘趟过多少小河水，恶斗过多少条龙，才能抵达下一个起点。 

猫眼青年递来七星的时候，泷泽稍微愣了下，浮现出惯常的微笑接下，又放在旁边，今井翼撇嘴，“就知道你不能抽，还我还我，规矩多死了。”   
“你也不能抽，这个片场禁烟，零星东西太多，易燃易爆，小心火烛。”他正色道，眼前的人百无聊赖地拨弄着香烟，白皙的手指在几年后晒得摸摸黑，眼下也不知道是从哪里回来，也黑得像块炭。   
“是是是，几个月不见，义经大人又啰嗦了好几倍。”   
“我这是好心提醒……你怎么这样，欸欸欸你等等，别动我的铠甲，很脆弱，会坏。”  
“就动一下不会怎么样的嘛。”今井翼东戳戳西戳戳，一根手指差点戳穿系在腰间垂下的流苏，讪讪地收回动作，气愤地抱怨起片场太热。   
泷泽“……咳，这个之前坏过一次，本来你那么做是不会弄坏它的。”   
今井翼从善如流，逮着杆子就往上爬，“我就知道！就说你担心的太多了嘛，哪有那么多事，有事还有工作人员挡着呢。”话越说越轻，越说越慢，今井翼在泷泽“你再说一遍”的目光里吐了吐舌头，“是是是，麻烦工作人员罪大恶极，我尽量不，啊不，是绝对不！”   
泷泽对着他抬起英俊的眉毛，有力地表示“这还差不多。”   
今井翼翻了个白眼，小声地辩解，“你真的想太多啦，没有么多事情的，我说……”   
斯达夫走近。出声打断了二人对话，邀请今井翼现行观摩一会要拍摄的射箭场景，靶子晃荡在浅海距离岸上约莫二十米的地方，工程量极大，最好的选择就是一次过，今井翼跟着赶去了，就给泷泽留了句，“一会送我回去，咱们可以在车上……欸那个啥你说对吧。”   
他大概考虑到片场禁烟，把原本顺溜的抽根烟吞了下去，语焉不详地让泷泽懂了就成，但工作人员显然跟不上这位头一回出现在片场的小哥，错愕的目光一时间投诸于两人身上，罪魁祸首赶着工作去了，泷泽这个主角抱着腿坐在大遮阳伞地下生闷气，他可以百分之一万分的肯定，这个那啥，绝对只代表着“爱抽多少抽多少，点燃自我，放飞理想，走向人生新高峰”，没别的意思。   
他是没别的意思，来来回回的工作人员可不是这么想的！他们眼里赤裸裸明晃晃地写着震惊！   
好嘛，一个勤勤恳恳的五好新人演员，在拍摄的绝对末期，被扣上不折不扣好大一顶冤枉帽子。   
泷泽不知道是该气今井翼说话不转弯好，还是气有名无实来得好。   
这个生气的心情延续到今井翼射出漂亮的一箭，不偏不倚扑了个空，镜头转向怒喝一声“好！”的义经大人，微微眯起的眼眶凭空增添几分威严。   
今井翼这个出场最多五分钟的配角只一天便杀青了，抱着斯达夫献上的鲜花恶狠狠地连打好几个喷嚏，拎了他们俗称临终小蛋糕的玩意走了。他来的时候倒是叫人推来了一车冰，太实在，大家一哄而上捡了碎块，对着热辣的阳光和层层叠叠的衣服，全捂化了。   
泷泽拉开面包车门的时候就看见今井翼惊坐起，头清脆地敲在门框上，半边脸都睡红了，叫疼痛唤醒，揉着毛嘟囔泷泽太慢。   
好久没有被人等过了，虽说压抑的日子也快要到头了，泷泽好言好语地安慰，“不慢了，平常还要晚两个小时呢，导演看你来了特地放我一马。”   
今井翼的眼睛瞪得更大了，“还要晚两个小时？你每天都睡觉吗？啧这黑眼圈，非洲来的吧？行了你睡一会，路上远着呢这么来回跑。”   
“难道不是有人叫我送他？”   
“行行行你累你有理，司机往回开吧我得把这人送回去。”   
“别啊，明天我也能晚点开场，好不容易休息一回，走吧。七星呢给我来一根？”   
“还来一根呢，我抽死你，不给。”说着又小心地顶住窗子闭眼了。   
泷泽观察了一下，今井翼应该是把烟塞在左边的口袋里了，双手一抱胸侧压住，一百只手也不顶用，挪到后边倒头就秒睡了。   
他被车颠醒的时候车窗开了，淡淡的烟味传过来，“哎你这人怎么这样啊，分根烟而已，不要这么小气嘛。”   
今井翼吐出一个圆润的小烟圈，瞥了他一眼，含着烟模糊地开口，“要烟没有——我手里倒是有一根，你这个洁癖少爷要来么？”说着弹了弹烟身，灰烬应声落在皮实的座位上。   
他这个一瞥瞥得风情万种，上挑的嘴唇殷红，跟被日夜作息折磨了四个多月的主角大人不同，神清气爽，真正的年轻、意气风发的模样，泷泽从座位上起身，反问，“这我有什么不敢的？”   
他越过座椅头枕之间的缝隙，稳稳地咬住了那根烟。   
嘴唇的距离大约是挺近的，至少两根高鼻梁骨抵到一块去了，泷泽发觉久违的飓风席卷而来，只是在繁忙日子里多了个熟悉的人共演而已，那些至今未认全面孔的恐慌感、NG若干次的紧张感，自认挑起一根重担的负重感，同时消失不见，他见到熟悉的人，便回忆起熟悉的事。   
比如今井翼第一次吸烟也是从他这里摸去的，两个人吵了一架，泷泽死活不许百姓点灯的恶劣作风被今井翼从上到下批了个一无是处，听得泷泽一愣一愣的，反应过来满屋子追着今井翼跑，后来还是被摸走很多包烟，开了很多次窗散味道。   
比如私下正哭鼻子被今井翼逮到，第二天经过的每个人都关心地上来询问，连Jr都成群成片地发来慰问，绕了好大一圈话才传回来，好嘛，不仅说了事实，还给他编了个栩栩如生的失恋故事。他连片场上有没有坐过女性观众都不知道，哪能因为失去某位观众的芳心而一蹶不振哭得梨花带雨啊？再说了，梨花带雨是这么用的吗？   
还有很多，比如今井翼每次都准确无误地挑中他比较不想要的礼物，比如他们总搛一道菜，比如他们总是同行，命运也好，运气也罢，既定事实决定了谁才是真赢家，不是么？   
总的行程没小时候多了，他也被磨得太疲劳了，竟然忘记了。   
每一回再见都能想起，泷泽松开牙口，舌尖无意擦过今井翼握着尾部的指尖，两人俱是心里一惊。 

他们在这天夜里回了今井翼家，摸黑踉跄着亲到卧室，真正意义上成为亲密无间的一对。


	15. Chapter 15

零星的火光跳动，烟烧到尾，和日渐逼近的夏天一同，惹得人燥心烦。  
泷泽曾经在那样的网站上看到站着抽烟的自己，因为阳光热辣而蹙紧的眉头，神色疲惫，目空一切，夹着烟的手僵硬地垂在身侧。视角是俯视，拿着相机的人一定很高，硬生将他还算优秀的比例压回五五分。  
其实是年轻的后辈先一步逃离工作场合吞云吐雾，出于人道主义或是太快被抓包的心虚，他给出来放风的前辈递了一根，点好，烟尾交到人手里，将有火的部分对准自己。  
泷泽接过香烟，掐着烟尾抽了一口，吐了个圈，化在空气里，完美消失。厚重的烤烟微苦，与平常总是笑脸迎人逗趣的后辈有点不合，醇厚的香味逐渐溢满口腔。  
他一直抽七星，说不上有瘾，偶尔待在空无一人的楼梯间来一根，惊诧地发现与记忆中不同。  
在半工作半旅行期间拍下的照片，被整齐地贴进相册，垒成一摞，和照片小网站里重复买来的今井翼一起，收进柜子的最深处，很少被翻开。  
临近夏季，个人活动正式题上日程。  
泷泽匆匆出门，排练，深夜带着啤酒回家，一划日历不过三天，新企划意味着新变数，但一成不变代表着被淘汰，观众总是期待新意。  
他是那个镜头里的皮影，怎么摇手，怎样扭动，全凭观众喜好，带着镣铐跳舞，还要跳得起劲，跳得欢欣鼓舞。  
和瞄准他的生写大叔并没有什么不同，舞台上的聚光灯照亮了他，差点照透他，一双双眼睛群聚着，赞扬着他的年轻气盛，转头去变了面孔，冲在一线抱怨他原地踏步。  
剧场一旦开始，往往开始于排演，到演出时新鲜劲过了，戏中人已经感动不了自己，靠着临星热爱和熟练度，感动每个到场的新人。  
被指挥的后辈永远不到位，重复舞蹈要修剪，重新教学，转移场地再和演，转眼得了空休息，隔天就是今井翼回来的日子。   
今井翼的第二个越洋电话被克扣到飞机起飞前的最后几分钟，打完色情部分就挂的玩家言简意赅，“两点的机票，别来了。回来见。”不言自明的体贴。  
泷泽正在便利店弯腰挑啤酒，路上鲜有人影，亮起的灯和关东煮的香气立竿见影地抚慰胃和快要爆炸的神经，最晚的电车已经开走，他结了帐，慢吞吞地往反方向走去。  
顺利被放入公寓，找到排气口转角藏的钥匙，躺平，盖整齐，一气呵成。  
被子还没换，捂得热烘烘的，热到趾尖，压在脑后长长的头发很快被汗水浸湿了，翻个身，脖子贴上枕头，汗水蒸腾。  
他没有等，就着升高的体温迷糊糊地睡了。   
骤亮的灯光太刺眼，泷泽将头埋进枕头，掀起大片被角，露出光滑的裸背。  
今井翼没发现平坦的被子里还裹了个人，他也没精力细心，睡到最深被闹铃叫醒，机场车赶回车站，转车，神智和体力都维持到最低，绕是还是被突然翻滚的被子吓了一跳，手里的箱子开到半截停了，将心脏安放回去，好气又好笑地关了灯，打开手机照明灯翻找起来。  
“抱歉，没发现你来了，吓我一大跳。”  
说完也不期待回复，拎着毛巾简单冲洗一番，换了睡衣就上床了。  
泷泽睡相称不上糟糕，不过比通常意义上占的体积要大些，睡熟时很有规矩，面相和平，和暴躁到难以入眠翻来覆去的样子又是一个反差了。  
今井翼把泷泽从厚厚的折叠里剥出来，人已经热透了，盖上轻薄一些的毯子，从床沿躺下，摆稳脚，有人在睡梦里转过身来，将他拉近，隐约的轮廓凑近，在他脖子上轻轻咬了一计，随即说“快点睡。”  
今井翼不动声色地挪开了相接的部位，隔了几公分停住，另一个人的温度鲜明、准确地传来，泷泽为什么来，怎么来，怎么想到要来，这些都是他不会问的部分。  
太忙的人需要一点妥协，而另一个人需要明白这些妥协并加以回馈，今井翼摇摇头，平躺下来，心里道了句晚安。


	16. Chapter 16

旅行的意义在于踏回家乡踩上故土的那一刻，一切都有了新的定义，天有多蓝，水有多清，熟悉的气息扑在面孔上，有了新的触感。   
今井翼经常在这种新鲜感里徘徊，这次也是，摊了满地的行李还没理清爽，一按手机，已经过了饭点，正是午觉的时候。吃一顿正式的餐点，晚饭就塞不下，或者干脆放弃晚餐合起来吧唧凑活一下，正抉择着，想起上飞机前收到经纪人发来的工作安排表还没看。   
他正名义上进修实则休假，没什么台面上的工作，偌长日程，写满几点几分几人何处排演，盒饭几份，追加多少，预算数字确认到最后一位，严谨准确，私下里被没有金钱收入的Jr称为“地狱预算”，笑指一勺油都揩不到。   
不过跟着泷泽的Jr从来没有这样的烦恼，盒饭不好吃，多半后头等着大餐，私交稍微深些，随口提到的愿望都会以礼物的形式被实现。   
泷泽对每个人都这么好。   
虚伪、世故、假好心，过去他在心底这样重复形容泷泽，很喜欢我，可是也很喜欢别人，看着我，可是也看着别人。如果这是乱世，泷泽大概是个领导式的英雄。   
英雄很好，心怀大义，拯救苍生，眼里装着天下社稷。   
但不适合当爱人。 

在精致的饭团和西餐中徘徊了半晌，今井翼最终决定去泷泽的片场蹭个盒饭，原因无他，睡满十个小时，肠胃工作太久，需要大份带油撑死人的东西，没有闲情欣赏什么“温热米饭的口感”，更不要提在那之前可谓漫长的等待。   
并没有回赠泷泽不声不响跑来陪睡一夜的想法，骗人的是小狗。   
汪。 

时值初夏，天气正好，暖洋洋的，不至于晒烫，剧场也不遥远。   
今井翼从柜子里翻出一件皱巴巴的长袖，皱着眉头撸了半天，最后还是败给心里那点小洁癖，从箱子里拿了件黑色皮夹克套上，戴着墨镜出了门。   
也许是心里作祟，平常对时尚包容度甚高，看到御赐公鸡头连眼睛都不眨的路人，今天好似约好，齐刷刷路过他，停下来，回头看上一眼。   
今井翼被这热情的目光吓到，更拧着肩膀走路，抵达剧场的时候连脖子都要缩疼了，整个人收在衣服里，剧场进门处的工作人员礼貌地拦下他，“您好，里面正在排演，闲杂人等不得进入。”   
今井翼把自己从立领里挺出来，摘下墨镜，露出大半张面孔，“我不是闲杂人等，我来探座长的班。”   
剧场职员狐疑地扫了他一眼，明显没有认出，交待得一板一眼，“请出示入场证，没有入场证不得入内。”   
“我的确没有，但是……”   
“翼君？翼君来探班吗？”声音及时响起，简直让人以为是约好了来接他来了，热情高涨的后辈迎上来，在剧场职员耸肩抬手放行之后仍然一声盖过一声，自顾抛出一长串问题，“翼君怎么才来探班呢？以前都是第一天就来呢，这次甚至有多出盒饭来，我和宏太两个人分了哦。”   
“现在是排练时间吧，在这里和我说话不要紧吗？”今井翼绕开话题。   
“啊对，天哪我得回去了，出来放个风接进了翼君泷泽君一定很高兴呢，跟我走这里吧。”   
“不用了不用了，这里我认识的，我自己过去就好，想在台下看看，打扰到你们就不好了。”热情归热情，被不熟悉的人问了很近的问题实在吃不消，今井翼赶紧打发人走，在后台通道拐了个弯，悄没声坐到了观众席最后一排。   
其实他每年都来看，次次关系者席位都极靠后，对剧目套路也是倒背如流，眼下正排到泷泽一人在台上做前情朗诵，双手与肩同宽向上拢起，像一位失落的贵族，姿态不失优雅，随意穿着的白T也被他穿出高贵感。   
正是因为熟悉剧目，他知道，大约二十分钟之后，就会排到整个表演最让人担心、也是最有看点的一幕，泷泽在腰间绑维亚，飞过全场，最近的时刻离观众只有两尺，假如有人想作恶……想都不敢想。   
但那是全场最吸人眼球的部分，所以泷泽只是买了很多消淤青的药膏以防万一。   
他一直这么好。 

大约十二年前，今井翼坐在别个剧场的最后一排，第一次和观众一起，分享泷泽秀明前24年的人生。那个剧本写得太贴近现实，交待了太多他看不见的细节，以至于扮演泷泽妈妈的角色恸哭家庭流离失所时他跟着哭了全场，一直到光明的部分也没办法停止。   
座位太远了，泷泽始终没离开过主舞台，他的声音也很稳，自如地扮演着自己，仿佛话外音，仿佛一遍遍哭着求父亲回来的小孩真的只是剧本中的人物。   
今井翼听着，听见了泷泽痛哭的声音。不是台上这个，没有人热衷于揭开自己的伤口供别人娱乐，虽然声音很稳，剧情和他明白的现实略有出入，可是他听见了，这个改动，这句对父亲的维护，鲜少负面的台词背后，没有一句怨言的小孩，正在痛哭的人。   
那个时候他就告诉自己，去他妈的不够特别。   
他现在只想抱抱台上已经太立派的青年。


	17. Chapter 17

观众席空着，剧院天花板上最亮的壁灯也齐刷刷地全亮着，大概还是修整时间，工作人员来回走动、交谈的声音隐隐从后台传来，舞台倒空无一人。今井翼挑了角落落坐，脱了外套搭在扶手旁，身体嵌进厚实的座位里，舒服得让人不想坐直。  
正对着舞台中央花道的聚光灯很快开始有规律地闪动，观众席顶灯熄灭，躁动声也灭下来，这是二排再度开始的标志，今井翼稍正坐，场内飘起悠扬的提琴声，他凝神聆听，曲子动感十足，灵巧轻快，但是不同以往，是个新旋律。  
是泷泽兴致勃勃提过要新加入的鼠僧部分？  
他提起了兴致，凝神看着薮酱因为抵住琴身而鼓起的流畅的脖颈线条，微微出神，如果是泷泽，会怎么设计这一幕呢？  
鼠僧会以什么样的动作逃脱众人追捕，以什么样的样貌出现，赤手空拳还是使用武器，怎样翻滚？  
比起硬邦邦的文字记载、数不胜数的历史传说，经过剧本渲染、剧情需要，最终泷泽看到的、要表现的、他体会到的，是什么样的鼠僧？  
今井翼很好奇。

琴声告一段落，有个模糊的轮廓在逆着聚光灯照明的阴影里浮现，今井翼余光一瞥，那影子又隐进黑暗里了，仿佛他所看见的只是一场幻觉。  
真是这样么？  
他紧张地盯住那一小片黑暗，周围同等程度的阴影重叠了，含混地充满了眼眶，一个跳跃的音符刚落，大团的阴影跳起来，杀到灯下——  
一袭黑衣，夜行侠装扮的泷泽，妆容未画全，不显得苍白，唇色倒是涂得很深，明眸红唇，只见他迅速四顾，看四下无人，飞速地踩上屋顶逃了，众人一窝蜂从舞台角落里冲出追赶。  
场面令人眼花缭乱，但仔细看来又各有轨迹，所有人朝着对称方向行进，泷泽喊停，一一交待好走位必须过场哪里，重复开场，场上无人说话，散回原处静候，竟有几分肃杀。  
今井翼隔老远看不清台上人的表情，在混乱的走位里又模糊了视线，一眨眼，放在泷泽身上的目光就迷失了方向，清一色全是黑衣人，哪里会知道是哪个？  
他闭上眼，又睁开，目光扫过全场，定格在认真念台词的北山身后。  
什么都看不清，但泷泽一定站在那里。

台上反复的操练还没结束，台下的已经困了，今井翼没发现自己头一点一点的，由着身体慢慢下沉，逐渐被睡意淹没了。  
他感觉自己漂浮在无边的云朵之中，踩凹一片土地，很快便因为弹力而飞起，继续下落，陷在软乎乎的云层里，远方传来朦胧的呼唤，一字一句地炸开，今井翼在原地疑惑地抬眉，听不懂这字句，就在话语冲进听小骨的霎那，惊醒了。  
带妆的泷泽正扶着他的肩膀，解释道，“抱歉呐，大家要去聚餐，不得不叫醒你了。”  
“啊没关系，我睡了很久吗……？排练已经结束了？”  
“是啊，我飞起来看到你在角落呼呼大睡真是吓了一跳，虽说之前后辈有说你来了。”  
今井翼脑袋涨得生疼，用力按了太阳穴几下，缓过神来，起身，眼前微微发晕，早就撤开手臂的泷泽反应灵敏，眼疾手快接住了今井翼碰倒的水杯。  
“果然坐飞机还是好累啊，看样子今天得早点回去呢。”今井翼拎起外套，斜垮起背包，慢腾腾地跟着泷泽穿过一群刚出水腾着热气的少年，成为领路的两个前辈。


	18. Chapter 18

年轻人的聚会总是热情高涨的，觥筹交错，盛满生肉的盘子刚端上来，七八只手像凭空出现似的，夹起动物的切片就往烤盘上丢，一杯啤酒下肚，再扭头回来，香喷喷的烤肉也不翼而飞了。  
泷泽平时不摆前辈的架子，但是该管的毫不含糊，所以他不仅及时喝止了气得跳脚、卡住京本脖子摇着他要他吐出烤肉来的佐久间，还顺手扶起笑得浑身颤抖、后仰到站不稳的林翔太，显然对热闹的聚会场景习以为常，如果说有什么和平常不太对劲的——可能是安睡于酒桌后的今井翼，掉下来的脑袋靠在深泽背上，让这位后辈始终僵硬地坐在原地戳着盘子仅存的青菜。  
果然翼还是太累了啊，泷泽想，明明来的路上还因为听到是烤肉聚会而振奋了一会。  
他穿过纷纷起身让位的后辈，在无知觉的今井翼面前停下，居高临下，捧住了他仍然微微颤动的脑袋，示意深泽坐到别处去，然后就着捧脸的姿势，艰难地别着手腕坐定。  
掌心贴住的是温热的面孔，纤长浓密好看的又点过分的，今井翼的眼睫毛蹭在手心，轻巧地戳进心里，皮肤光滑，仍然好摸，但细看总归刻上岁月的痕迹，今井翼生得可爱，睡相再差也显得无辜，好似带着微微的笑意，泷泽对这样的今井翼好像是很熟悉的，不，准确地说，他对这一丝一毫都感到熟悉。尽管没有集体活动的时候，实际上的见面次数屈指可数。  
不管错过什么，每一次重逢，心里就会重新涌起无与伦比的爱意。

聚会的目的是安抚好精疲力尽的孩子们，因此虽然备好了续摊的花费，吃饱喝足后，勉强打起精神的后辈们齐刷刷蔫在位子上，没有人再提路上高喊过的“今天我感觉我能吃十摊”。泷泽本来坐得端端正正的，刻意抬高些肩膀好让今井翼睡得更稳，此刻不得不起身收拾场面，贴心的店长却示意他坐在原地，拿来POS机结帐。  
一群人集体起身，三三两两打算一起打车回去。车停在附近的泷泽目送他们一辆辆走了，拍拍靠在身后，整个人像无尾熊一样挂在他身上，下巴戳在肩膀上有些疼痛，睡眼惺忪的今井翼，“翼？”  
“醒着醒着，就是有点累……我们回家吧。”  
“好。”  
店门口走到车跟前不过短短几百米吧，没吃进什么夜宵，又陪着小的们闹腾了一会的泷泽也感到疲惫，挂着拖油瓶慢慢地挪。所幸是深夜，路过的行人眼睛匆匆扫过二人，什么也看不见似的就挪开了。  
今井翼走两步也觉得这姿势太不雅，松开环着泷泽的双臂，垂着眼睛跳成和他并排行走，他比泷泽高一点，牵起手来放下肩膀更合适。  
“呐泷泽。”  
“嗯？”  
“我刚刚梦到你了。”  
“哦，梦到我什么？”  
“没什么，”快速眨眼的今井翼步伐越变越慢，终于让困意渗透到话里，他模糊地说，“就梦到小时候的事情。泷泽不是很擅长领导大家嘛，一样的年纪却要做个管理者之类的，我觉得很了不起。所以我就想着做好自己，就能让你少负担一点了。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过有时候会觉得不甘心呢，那些爱闹腾的能够得到比较多的关注吧？明明我是想帮你分担一点，可不是要你完全放心我啊。虽说这么说好像在争宠一样，我觉得怪怪的。”  
“没关系的啊，不是很好吗？”泷泽拢拢紧握的两双手，“我不觉得是负担。”  
“翼能这样想我觉得很好，向我多说说心里话吧。这样我就会明白了。”


	19. Chapter 19

如果熟知狭义相对论，明白人的主观感受在客观流动的时间轴上毫无意义，爱情自由心证，无关时间与空间距离，也许几个月突如其来的失去联络就变得不那么难以接受。今井翼忙过昏天黑地的排练期，才算起临时起义去探班的日子像是约好的，恰如其分地成为日历表上轻巧划过的一笔。  
去录电台的频率重新变作规律的两周一次，一次稍长于最终放送版本的两倍时长，按下录音开关的瞬间，今井翼没来由想起他第一次走进录音室，手忙脚乱的。那时他还年轻，不明白这向艺能界迈出的一小步引发了怎样的蝴蝶效应。  
出道前后他长久地生活在落差里，二十岁不是自己的二十岁，生活也不是自己的生活，聚光灯闪耀十次后变得全然相同。假如去便利店买烟酒被拍到会上报纸的是他，没交作业被罚站的也是他。  
录制一张CD，声音最终呈现在他面前的不过是高低起伏的波形，任你缠绵悱恻，动感十足，跳动的峰值暗示着旋律走向。在便利店饭团面前，人人平等，而他总是错过最属意的那种。  
这种时候，今井翼就能鲜明地感受到泷泽，共事超过二十年，聚不少，离也多，大部分时间他们在各自想要前进的地方撞得一头包，泷泽比他装得好些，姿态从容。  
小时候他们还是会为明天的片场会不会给盒饭不安，长大后各自为战，相聚时闭口不提难关。  
在顶端和在低谷共同经历的人都是同一个，自被冠以组合的名头开始，他们的命运紧密相连。

命运共同体。

心脏在胸腔内有力跳动，即使坐着也能感受到。今井翼稍显疲惫地靠在椅背上。  
预想许久的观摩演出最终得以实现，少不了他对日程的提前整合，除去远在西班牙的老师与他彻夜激情澎湃地温习西甲联赛名场景，一口气连看了十八个点球集锦，也不至于这样累。  
出于熬夜之后的常有的萎靡状态，去后台打招呼不免令人担心。今井翼特意晚到，踏进门那一刻已听到泷泽嗓音清亮地回旋在剧院空气里。  
工作人员撕了关系者席位的票，仍委婉地建议他不要进场。今井翼平常礼数周全，但想到不愿泷泽看到他缺席，仍是悖了规矩，摸黑进了场。  
位子在角落边沿，刚好有立体的音箱矗立在今井翼背后，于是泷泽每说一句，从舞台传来的和被机器放大的两列波，交汇在耳窝，像石子落入涟漪，一圈圈划开来。  
他一直知道泷泽声音清亮，略显单薄，随着年纪增长愈发中气十足，但维持着刚好的柔和，连说情话时也当得上似水柔情。  
锐利的头脑胀痛感与胸闷交相呼应，遏制他一点点坠入睡眠，今井翼眼皮发酸。  
顺利熬过泷泽飞天的场景，在他眼神点到角落时点头致意，今井翼虽然感到抱歉，又百分百明白无论实情泷泽都不会与他计较，哪怕他睡过整场。  
频繁眨眼间，泷泽的声音仍然清晰地传入耳骨，像清凉的双手捂住他耳廓。  
究竟是从何时起明白眼前这个人不一样，今井翼已经忘记。独自一人时，站在西班牙橱窗前四处张望时，在街头起舞时，他很少想起泷泽秀明。他同样很少想起的是他们之间过于深入的亲密关系。在一起时亲吻和牵手那样熟悉，不在身边时也不会想起。  
年轻时候他还顾虑过未来，实际到如何搪塞过家人的好意，又或者怎样面对弥生，私底下半开玩笑讲出过真心话，谢谢您将秀君带到这世上。  
从此我有了爱人。

今井翼时常感到自己浮在空中，灵与肉也许互不相通，理智上接受一切理由的分离，相聚时又恨不能每分每秒粘在一起。他总是无视过泷泽对他说的爱你，过电般让指尖颤栗。  
有些情话做不了数，听过就算，这道理没有人不明白，情感上他却将丰沛的爱意全盘接受，渐渐有了踩在地面的实感。

没有别的什么二十年，泷泽终场发言时介绍今天到场的嘉宾，轮到今井翼是用了“大家爱着的，也是我爱的”剖白自我。  
今井翼从混沌中清醒过来，他穿过欢呼的人群，走向泷泽。一步，再一步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读，再会。


End file.
